In some applications, inflatable restraints move from a stowed state to a deployed state into the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In some applications, the inflatable restraint may pass through at least a portion of a headliner such that the headliner defines at least a portion of the passage for the airbag deployment. It will be appreciated that the headliner may or may not be pre-weakened, may or may not define a door, or the like for the headliner to pass through during deployment. Because the headliner may include one or more components mounted to one of or all of the headliner, supporting structure thereunder or provided in relation therewith, traditionally, the foregoing air bag deployment can transfer a force into the headliner and subsequently affect this connection of the one or more components. It will become appreciated, that this force can affect the connection integrity between the one or more components and the structure to which it is mounted.
The inventors hereof have realized an inventive headliner system that improves and increases the integrity of the connection of the component and the structure to which it is mounted during airbag deployment.